


Le silence de la colombe

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sex, Wrong
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Mais Clive à ce moment-là avait besoin de n’être pas Luke, et Hershel plutôt voulait qu’il le fût, et il ne lui pouvait donner mieux que défouler ses instincts sur lui, qui involontairement s’avait incarné en ce que Layton toujours avait voulu.
Relationships: Clive/Hershel Layton, Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Le silence de la colombe

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Le silence de la colombe**

Hershel aurait voulu que le remord l’arrêta.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter de se déplacer maintenant qu’il était encore temps, mais savait qu’il ne pouvait pas.

L’excuse qui lui avait été offert était si parfait qu’il ne pouvait pas penser au fait qui fût seulement un mensonge, il ne pouvait pas le rendre importante, parce que au moins pour un peu plus de temps il voulait le croire.

Croire d’être réellement dans le futur, croire que ce sous lui fût vraiment un Luke plus vieux de dix ans, un Luke qui n’était pas plus un gamin, mais il n’avait jamais été dans sa nature ignorer la vérité, et il sentait déjà le remord se frayer un chemin en lui pour le mal qu’il infligeait consciemment à Clive, et pour ce qu’il infligeait à soi-même.

Il lui toucha lentement, trop lentement, pour peur de se laisser surprendre par le temps qui les séparait de la fin ; il plissa les yeux et il vit le cœur dans ces du plus jeune, il vit l’envie qu’il avait d’être aimé, de quelqu’un qui restât avec lui dans cette façon parce qu’il le voulait, par parce qu’il se faisait passer pour une personne différente.

Se sentait épié, Hershel, par ces yeux, et il connaissait bien la raison.

Ce n’était pas Luke, et jamais ne y avait été une réelle possibilité qu’il l’était.

Luke était seulement un gamin, quelqu’un sur lequel il aurait dû veiller, qu’il aurait dû guider, pas séduire.

Il avait profité de l’occasion quand il s’avait présenté, et Clive Dove payait tous conséquences, et il allait faire ça encore plus quand Layton aurait révélé de connaître qu’il fût vraiment.

Hershel continua à le toucher et à se faire toucher, un peu plus vite, incapable de résister à l’expression bouleversé dans son visage, incapable de ne céder pas à l’envie qu’il avait de se laisser aller à cette fantaisie, qui avec un peu d’imagination pouvait être réelle.

Mais Clive à ce moment-là avait besoin de n’être pas Luke, et Hershel plutôt voulait qu’il le fût, et il ne lui pouvait donner mieux que défouler ses instincts sur lui, qui involontairement s’avait incarné en ce que Layton toujours avait voulu.

Ce rêve si similaire à un cauchemar finit bientôt, et Hershel se releva lentement, en gardant autre fois Clive comme s’il se rendît compte seulement à ce moment-là qu’il n’était pas Luke.

Il était dégouté par soi-même, mais ce n’importait pas. Ce n’était pas une sensation nouvelle.

« Je suis désolé... Luke. » il murmura, en passe de laisser la pièce.

« Pourquoi est-tu désolé, professeur ? » le plus jeune demanda, et seulement pour un moment Layton crut de pouvoir entendre la voix de son apprenti alors que lui appelait comme ça, pour un moment il réussit autre fois à se convaincre que ce qu’avait passé fût réel, que Luke...

Mais ce n’était pas réel.

Il laissa la pièce, sans répondre et sans se tourner.

Il savait que, bien qu’il eût regardé autre fois, jamais n’allait l’attendre le visage de Luke. 


End file.
